gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:James.mckay1992/My Character Application
Character's Full Name: Liam Thomas Clarke Age: 15 Gender: Male Sexuality: Gay Personality Traits: Liam is a gay teenager who also has status as one of the lads amongst his peers; being gay is only incidental to his character. Several times Liam has alluded to having had many promiscuous relationships, however, he only did this to fit in, and in reality, has never even been kissed and secretly all he wants is a stable relationship and even despite his age, he feels an acute pressure for a relationship from his friends when in reality, his friends don’t really care whether or not he is a relationship so long as he is happy. He is portrayed as a proficient at several styles of dance, including tap dance, although he prefers contemporary dance. He is also a brilliant artist and illustrator, and enjoys people watching and drawing what is going on around him which is why, in what little spare time he does have, he can be found wherever there are large groups of people observing them. He also enjoys this as it allows him a form of escapism from his life and problems. He is also extremely flirty, however he knows his limits and will never knowingly hit on a straight guy, as his moral values tell him this is wrong, and despite the contradictions it brings, Liam is in fact a highly moral person, and with that due to his sporting prowess is one that is well-liked and well-adjusted. He is something of a comedian, particularly around his friends, and he always has a witty comment to hand. According to his Facebook page, he describes his favourite things as toast, boys, dancing, drawing, Arcade Fire and the Sistine Chapel, and he wants to meet Johnny Depp, Nigel Reo-Coker and Ron from Harry Potter. Strengths: *· Dancing *· Singing *· Soccer Ability *· Academic Ability *· Loyalty *· Kindness Weaknesses: *· Vanity *· Arrogance *· Emotional vulnerability *· Inexperienced performer *· Fear of Homophobia Physical Appearance: Lucas Till My character.jpg Clique: *· Soccer Team *· Dance Club *· Glee Club Enemies: *· Football Team o Azimio *· Louis Stephenson *· Cheerios Why do you think your character would be a great addition to my fan fic?: My character would be a great addition to your fanfiction, as he would be able to provide a credible vocal and dance threat to Jaxon/Lucas as well as fulfilling as potentially being Jaxon’s mentee. Some of the other prominent male performers, but due to his age, would be able to fade into the background until the now juniors leave in S3 allowing him as a sophomore to take a more prominent view. He would also allow you to create a more diverse vocal sound in ND by allowing you to use more diverse music due to his musical tastes and the complexity of the character. If you need any more justification for the character, then just ask me in chat Justin :) Potential Audition Song: *·The A Team by Ed Sheeran Favourite Type of Music: *· Contemporary UK chart songs *· Pop *· Pop-Rock *· RnB *· Pop-dubstep *· Grime Idol/ Favourite Singer: *· The Script *· Olly Murs *· Plan B *· Alex Clare *· Ed Sheeran Username: james.mckay1992 Any Other Notes: *· Uses a Blackberry Bold 9900 *· Will eventually (when old enough) drive a Mini Cooper S Hatchback (2011 Model) (http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/fa/2011-2012_Mini_Cooper_--_03-21-2012.JPG) *· Is obsessed with British culture *· Has a Samsung Galaxy S2 mobile phone *· Favourite drink is Blackcurrant & Apple herbal tea with 2 teaspoons of sugar *· The furthest he has gone from Lima was in junior high when he went to play soccer at an urban soccer tournament in New York with his team. *· Although he talks a big game, has never been kissed. *· Is quite well off, although is not smug about this, and is actually quite ashamed, as his parents bought a new house with an annexe for him, which although they felt was giving him independence Liam felt that they just wanted him out of the way. *· His father is an Architect and his mother is a consultant Cardiothoracic Surgeon. *· Rarely visits the gym, and prefers to get a workout from dance/soccer and on occasion, casual games of basketball, although his basketball skills leave much to be desired. *· Sings in the range of a tenor and has a strong falsetto (although he does not know about his falsetto as prior to joining the glee club would very rarely if ever sing). *· Keeps a daily journal on his iPad (that he has set a password for) in which he details his thoughts, feelings and crushes. *· Prefers contemporary dance and enjoys dancing to heavy RnB, or Grime but mostly dubstep. *· Shops at All Saints, Crew Clothing, GANT, Hollister, Jack Jones, Levi’s, River Island, Ted Baker, Topman, Vans & H&M for his clothes giving him a unique, diverse, yet recognisable style of clothing allowing him to be fashionable, yet mainstream, reflecting his personality of being different but acceptable within the mainstream. *· The first book he read as a child was the Twilight Quadrilogy, followed by the Harry Potter Series. *· Has recently started taking guitar lessons, and is already a proficient violin player. *· As a child, his parents asked him to learn another language, and as a result can speak near-fluent German, has also learnt to speak conversational Mandarin Chinese. *· Has only recently come out, and as a result every homophobic taunt (although due to his popularity and status as a sports star this is rare) still affects him profoundly, although he is determined never to let it show, although it may do through his music at times. *· His favourite classical artist to play on the violin is Chopin. *· This is his bedroom: http://cdn.home-designing.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/02/teenage-rooms-byfeg.jpg *· His favourite film is Transformers series *· His favourite actor is Rupert Grint (Ron Weasley) *· Uses a PS3 as opposed to the XBOX 360 or Wii *· His loves comedy animation shows and is a fan of The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad & The Cleveland Show *· Hates High School Musical and dislikes musicals in general *· Favourite meal is Steak & Fries, although he rarely has it, as he prefers a healthier diet as it will aid him in his sports. *· Loves all Axe body spray’s but particularly Axe Kilo (also known in the UK as Lynx Africa) and he uses the deodorant, hair gel, body wash versions of it. *· This is his iPad Cover: http://www.darwinproject.ac.uk/editors-blog/files/2012/04/DAR-247-003-HED-Diary-cover.jpg *· This is his house: *· Loves Starbucks caramel waffles, but prefers Lima Bean’s coffee over Starbucks coffee. *· As he cannot currently drive, he cycles to school. *· His address is 406 East Eureka Street, Lima. *· He lives 1 mile away from the school and has a short 5 minute bike ride from WMHS. *· Is a member of dance club, soccer team. *· Gets above average to average grades, (A- to C) range. *· Likes Yoga & Meditation as a warm down after a game. *· On Pottermore, his wand: Elm with Dragon Core, Thirteen and a Quarter Inches, Brittle and is in Ravenclaw house. *· In pokemon his starter would by Magby. Category:Blog posts